Uridium
Uridium is the most valuable of the three currency resources, with the lesser valuable being Credits. Uridium can be earned in any of the following ways: * Destroying alien Alien ships * Collecting it at random from bonus boxes * Purchasing it directly by Payment * Receiving it as a reward from Quests * Completing a Galaxy Gate * Special Events Overview Uridium is the most used currency in DarkOrbit due to many things and features using them, one of them being Shop. A recent addition that uses Uridium is Item Upgrading, which enables players to upgrade laser cannons, drones, and even the rocket launchers. But this does not come cheap, upgrading elite items, costs Uridium to upgrade which increases every time an item is leveled up, maxing of at level 16. The Tech Center is another feature which requires Uridium to build Tech Items instantly or with 100% urdium for advantages in fights. But the most recent addition are the New ships which all three of them cost Uridium to purchase. Although they are worth their price due to them having special abilities which give a major advantage in fights. Most players resort to Trade when they wanting Uridium-based elite items. This is one of the best methods of earning these items without having to spend real money. You can find more information about Bidding and Trade Price Corner on their respective pages. Uridium items There are many items and features that require Uridium, here is a list containing but only a few of what costs Uridium. Weapons *LF-2: 5,000 Uridium *LF-3: 10,000 Uridium *LF-4: attained by chance from Epsilon Gate and Booty Boxes *HST-2: 15,000 Uridium Ships The majority of the ships found in the Shop cost Uridium to purchase, as well as hangar expansion: *Leonov: 15,000 Uridium *Vengeance: 30,000 Uridium *Goliath: 80,000 Uridium *Spearhead: 45,000 (buy this one first if you just started and already have the Uridium for it) * *Aegis: 250,000 * *HH-X hangar expansion: 50,000 Uridium for first hanger. * *Citadel: 300,000 Uridium * (*)= Not available in trade Designs Designs give your ship a brand new look, some of which give bonuses, those are: *Vengeance Adept: 100,000 Uridium *Vengeance Corsair: 100,000 Uridium *Vengeance Revenge: 100,000 Uridium *Vengeance Avenger: 100,000 Uridium *Goliath Jade, Amber, Sapphire: Payment *Goliath Crimson: 40,000 Uridium *Goliath Enforcer: 100,000 Uridium *Goliath Bastion: 100,000 Uridium *Goliath Veteran: 100,000 Uridium *Goliath Exalted: 100,000 Uridium Skill Designs Skill Designs are special designs which have activated abilities on 15 minutes cooldown: *Vengeance Lightning: 250,000 Uridium *Goliath Solace: 250,000 Uridium *Goliath Spectrum: 250,000 Uridium *Goliath Diminisher: 250,000 Uridium *Goliath Sentinel: 250,000 Uridium *Goliath Venom: 250,000 Uridium Generators *G3N-6900: 1,000 Uridium *G3N-7900: 2,000 Uridium *SG3N-B01: 2,500 Uridium *SG3N-B02: 10,000 Uridium Ammunition *SAB-50: 1 Uridium *RSB-75: 5 Uridium *MCB-50: 1 Uridium *MCB-25: 0.5 Uridium *CBO-100: 5 Uridium Drones *Flax: Bought with Credits *Iris: 1st Drone: 15.000 uri, 2nd: 24.000, 3rd: 42.000, 4th: 60.000, 5th: 84.000 6th: 96.000, 7th: 126.000, 8th: 200.000 (Total:647.000 uri) (max. 8 iris). *Following two drones can be brought via skylab or by chance in certain booty box's *Apis: attained by Skylab(1.100.000 uri) *Zeus: attained by Skylab(1.500.000 uri) Extras There is an extensive list of extras which can be viewed on it's own page. Repair Bots *REP-2: 2,000 Uridium *REP-3: 5,000 Uridium *REP-4: 20,000 Uridium Tips *Buy the Aegis instead of a Skill Design first, it has more abilities and they all cool down faster *Buy the first 1-2 Iris then bid on the rest of your Iris. Or bid on all of your Iris. This method is a Uridium saver *Bid on all speed generators. *Find the pieces to build the Apis and Zeus, don't buy them right off the bat. *Buying RSB-75, CBO-100 is a waste. Don't bother to have those lasers. *Bid on all of the Vengeance and Goliath Designs (located at the bottom of the trade) *Bid on Leonovs, Vengeances, and Goliaths, dont buy any with Uridium. *If you focus on boxing, get the Uridium Pilot Points and a Bonus Box doubler. *Skip to buying LF-3s if you can, they are worth more than LF-2s. *Collect Palladium on the pirate maps for Galaxy Gate spins so you dont spend Uridium building gates or just getting ammo from the Galaxy Gate Generator. **Use only Galaxy Gate Spins for the Galaxy Gate Generator. *Get a cloak from Trade rather than using Uridium, then collect boxes on your company maps. You're sure to find some Uridium in there. Category:Currency Category:Credits Category:Uridium